Hidden Glory
by Jaylah Morgan Grace
Summary: Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Thalia Grace, and Calypso Titan have never had it easy in high school. Being friends with jocks, made their lives even harder. They move on to present themselves as new, better, stronger versions. They used to be at the bottom of the charts, now what will everyone think as they rise to the challenge? Percabeth, Jasper, Thalico, and Cleo
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

 _Annabeth_

We sit at our table in the classroom. The walls are a cream color, with a marigold accent wall. I am doodling in my notebook, a little black book with no lock. I mean, who would read a notebook? Exactly. My notebook is important and special, I write a bunch of creative, imaginative words in here. I can't bare to think if it gets in the wrong hands.

I'll tell what I write in my notebook. Song lyrics. There is something about expressing yourself in lyrics, in various genres of music. My best friends walk towards me as I slip my notebook into my bag. Piper McLean, Thalia Grace, and Calypso Titan are my best friends. Other than Percy Jackson.

Piper and I have the same problem: we like our best friends. Percy and Jason Grace. Thalia likes her friends brother: Nico Di Angelo. And Calypso, she likes, for some random and odd reason, Leo Valdez. I sigh and shuffle over for Thalia, Calypso, and Piper to scoot next to me. We are awaiting our names to be called for our presentation.

"Alright, thank you. Everyone clap for Reyna, Rachel, Khione, and Drew's presentation." Miss Diana calls. There are rounds of small applause, swirling around the room. "Thank you for that insightful view of makeup." Miss Diana tells them. "Now, Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, and Calypso." Nervously, Calypso heads down, Piper and Thalia trailing after her, and I, bringing up the rear.

"Our presentation is on academics." Calypso announces, wringing her hands. A few people laugh, others snort.

"Typical for the nerds." Someone mutters, that statement earns a few snickers.

"Anyways..." Piper drones, occasionally Thalia would talk and I would, but Piper and Calypso need more participation points.

After our presentation, no one applauds. I roll my eyes and push my thick, bright red glasses up my nose. The bell rings and everyone heads to lunch. We quickly stop by our lockers, me dropping my notebook in my locker. Surprisingly, I haven't seen any of the boys. Weird. Piper and Thalia are waiting for me as I slip into my seat. Calypso walks in and heads straight for our table. Piper picks and nudges her goo. It moves a little, Piper shoves in in the middle of the table. Thalia and I mimic her movements, staring in disgust at it.

"Seriously, what do they do to the food?" Thalia demands, glaring at the lunch ladies.

"Nobody knows, or wants to know, for a matter of fact," Piper answers, shaking her head of choppy, uneven hair. I nod in agreement with Piper, Calypso is lucky. She always packs her lunch. Calypso bites into her sandwich and gulps quickly.

"Yuck. Daddy packed the bad kind." She scowls, her face contorted into a mask of disgust and rage.

"Now you know what we feel," Thalia jokes. Calypso rolls her eyes and throws her lunch away. We do the same, and plop back down into our original seats. Rachel, Reyna, Khione, and Drew walk past us, spilling their food on our heads and tops. Spaghetti drips from Thalia's head, smoothie stains splatter Calypso's shirt, soda runs down my back, and ice-cream melts on Piper's bottoms.

"Oops." Drew giggles, smiling at us sweetly. Calypso glares at her in disgust.

"What was that?" Thalia asks, placing her hands on her hips.

"We slipped." Khione answers, with a smug look on her face.

"Yeah right. That was on purpose!" I accuse, standing.

"No, it wasn't. Nerd. Back down. You and your friends are powerless against us." Rachel snarls. Piper opens and closes her mouth, once. Standing, she turns towards the group of popular people. Her head is held high, she shows dignity and courageousness.

"We are not powerless. We are not nerds. We just care more about school than you and your little posse. You might want to feel big and all, but being better than you all. I'll be the bigger person." Piper says, her voice low. "I know that was on purpose. I know you made it your mission to insult us, to accomplish making fun of the school nerds. It won't work." We all sit back down, as the girls gape at Piper.

"Listen here, brat. This is technically my kingdom, not yours, mine. I suggest that you leave or stay were you are. Either way, you are nothing, but a miserable, lifeless loser." Reyna hisses, glaring fiercely. Does she think she's scary? Yeah, right. She wishes and dreams to be.

"Whatever." Thalia replies, shaking the spaghetti out of her jet black, messy hair.

"Listen up everyone! Annabeth has a notebook were she writes songs in it! Listen to some:

 _Hearts beat fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _I will be brave_ -" Rachel starts to screech. I gasp, leaping quickly to my feet. Running, I yank the notebook out of her hands and head for the door. Calypso, Piper, and Thalia follow me as we race down the corridor. I'm crying. Big, salty tears stream down my face. I wipe them away as we head for Piper's house. We decided then and there, we would become pop stars. We would forget our old, pathetic selves and head down a road no one would believe. A road where we were not made fun of, we had friends. We belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One- Give A Welcome to the Goddesses!

 _Third Person Point of View_

The day trudged on and on for the students at Goode High. They were expecting a cool, mild temperature day. The wind gave a swift breeze every now and then, but the sun was excruciatingly hot. Sweated coated the students skin, sticking their outfits uncomfortably to their skin.

Percy sighed as he slipped into his seat for Greek Mythology. They learned all about the mythic Greek gods and goddesses. Jason, Nico, and Leo scurried into the classroom. Plopping into their seats right as the tardy bell rang.

"Glad of you all to join me." Mr. Brunner's voice boomed from his place behind the oak, sturdy desk.

"Glad we could make it!" Leo yelled back, smiling. Mr. Brunner ignored Leo's reply and wheeled himself from behind the desk. He was paralyzed from the waist down. His wheelchair was a thick black color, blue seemed to flash off it whenever the sunlight hit it.

"Please say here when I call your name!" Mr. Brunner shouted, his voice loud. Everyone nodded their heads in reply, smirking.

"Quentin Abbot!" He was replied with a snotty "here".

He moved through the a and b last names before coming to the c section.

"Annabeth Chase!" Silence greeted him, she was his favorite student. Percy felt all eyes on him.

"Thalia Grace!" More silence. Nico's face became pale, deathly white.

"Piper McLean!" Everyone's gaze snapped towards Jason. He looked down at his desk discreetly.

"Calypso Titan!" Leo gulped nervously, and tugged at his collar. "Where are these girls?"

"Somewhere better than here!" Someone answered, earning a round of laughter.

"Aha. Very funny. Now, open your books to-" Mr. Brunner was interrupted by Bianca Di Angelo bursting through the door.

"Turn on the TV to channel seven!" Bianca shouted.

"Miss Di Angelo, I've had enough of your rude behavior-" Mr. Brunner was cut off when Bianca repeated herself.

"Turn on channel seven. Now." She added, menacingly. Percy grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels, gathering enough monument to land on channel seven. There stood the same four girls who had run out of the school two weeks ago.

Annabeth stood tall. Her shoulders straightened. Her hair used to be frizzy, and ugly pale blonde, was now a lush honey color, running from her head into princess curls. Her stormy, calculating, cold gray eyes flickered across her face. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Her hair was swept to the side, showing her earrings.

Piper smiled at the TV screen. Her choppy, uneven hair was now even and straight. Her kaleidoscope eyes were shining brightly, happy to be out from behind the thick, nerd glasses she used to wear. She tucked a strand of her brunette locks behind her ear, showing small earrings pierced through her earlobe.

Thalia looked like her inner wild child. Her jet black hair was spiked at the end and her piercing electric blue eyes were flashing. Nico shivered. He felt like they could look through your soul. Those eyes haunted him at night, every single day. Her ears were pierced with something black.

Calypso's ash blonde hair was twisted neatly into a fishtail braid. Her captivating emerald green eyes, searched for something familiar. Leaving her to feel out of place, in an unfamiliar setting. Leo watched as she played with her hands, a nervous habit he'd come to notice.

"Hey! We're a new group! We call ourselves the Goddesses! We hope you enjoy this song!" Annabeth said into the microphone. _**(**_ _Annabeth- italicized,_ **Piper- bold,** Thalia- underlined, Calypso- normal, _**all- bold, underlined, and italicized)**_

You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely  
Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions

Leo was amazed at Calypso had this deafening, beautiful voice. He knew she dabbled, they were best friends, but he didn't know she was this good.

And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me and mess with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

Nico was stunned, Thalia could sing. Like, really sing. Her voice was melodic and airy, it made him happy and sad at the same time.

 _ **So watch your back 'cause you don't know when or where I can get you**_  
 _ **I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through**_  
 _ **So oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now?**_  
 _ **And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out**_

 **And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me**  
 **Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede**  
 **You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)**  
 **So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)**  
 **Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

Jason was awestruck about how Piper could sing. He knew she just joked around when she sang. But her voice was light, airy, and smooth. He could feel himself feel a rush of joy for his best friend.

 **I know I'm being bitter but I'mma drag you under**  
 **'Cause you just don't, don't deserve "Happy ever after"**  
 **For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way**  
 ** _It was only just a game_**

Percy knew Annabeth was great, perfect even. But her voice was like music to his ears. It was like she was singing this song to him, about him.

 _(you had it all)_

 _(And one day)_  
 _And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)_  
 _Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)_  
 _You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)_  
 _So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)_  
 _Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

The girls performance was great. Not flawless, but great. They were smiling brightly at the camera. The classroom was quiet, you could hear a pin drop from the silence.

Bianca felt herself cheer. She was screaming and jumping around, she was so proud of the girls. They made their dreams come true, and she was there to cheer them on no matter what. She was that proud, that proud.

Pride swelled in her chest, she would definitely have to call Thalia and get details about their transformation and congratulate them.

 _ **Please comment, favorite, and/or follow! The lyrics are borrowed from AZ lyrics.**_

 _ ***Beggin on your knees- Victoria Justice- Jaylah Morgan Grace**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Two- The Makeover_

 _Piper_

I nervously gnaw on my lower lip, a habit I tend to have. We are standing outside of Dad's stylists' workplace. Dad promised my friends and I that Celeste Klein is a fabulous stylist. Supposedly. We'll see about that statement very soon.

Calypso fidgets, rubbing her hands up and down her legs. I shoot her a dirty look, silently telling her to stop. She nods and gulps. Annabeth and Thalia are sprawled out on the beige couch, they look up as a gorgeous lady, in her late twenties, walk towards. Her auburn hair is pinned up and her outfit is comfortable. I nod my head, she isn't like those stylists' who make you wear a thousand pounds of makeup and tight clothing.

"Hello ladies. I'm Celeste Klein, your stylist. I will do what you want me to, understand? I don;t want to mess up what you ladies want." Celeste smiles broadly at us. "Who should I start with?"

"I'll go," Calypso offers, giving us a small smile. Celeste nods and leads Calypso down a long hallway, they disappear into a room. After that, the room is quiet. Peaceful. A couple minutes later, Calypso walks out. Her ash blonde hair is tucked neatly into a fishtail braid. She is wearing a white, billowy dress with an intricate pattern on it. The dress is pale compared to her long, tan legs. Her feet are covered with white flats, a casual look. She has a smoky eye look and vintage pearl earrings.

"Caly, save us some good stuff." Thalia jokes, before trailing Celeste. Annabeth and I laugh at Calypso's reaction, she's flustered.

"Thalia was joking, Caly." Annabeth assures her.

"Oh," Calypso giggles nervously, feeling a bit ridiculous. Thalia walks out looking like a freaking dark PInk. Her hair is spiked more at the bottom than the top. Her outfit has a leather, black jacket and ripped electric blue leggings. Her top is a 'Death to Barbie' with an arrow through Barbie's head. Her feet are adorned by black converse, doodled on with electric blue sharpie.

"Nice outfit." Annabeth tells Thalia.

"I know. I'm gorgeous." Thalia answers, laughing. We join in as Annabeth follows Celeste. A couple of quick minutes later, Annabeth reveals her new look. She has on a dark red flowing dress and her feet are adorned with nude heels. She has ruby earrings and a nude satchel.

"Oh." I start.

"My." Calypso says.

"Gods!" Thalia shouts. We are all so gobsmacked at Annabeth's new look. She is the definition of beautiful. I walk towards Celeste who leads me into a room marked 'M'. What a weird name, right? We tortured my hair into submission. My brunette locks are curled a bit more, showing more volume than what it was before. I follow her to the clothing section, where she let us pick out anything we wanted that was comfortable.

I choose a white off the shoulder top with a black diamond pattern in the left bottom. I also choose pink shorts with Captain America suspenders and white converse. My look is completed when I grab a pair of big, white sunglasses and a pink bag. I step out of the room and twirl in front of them. Calypso wolf whistles, sending Thalia to land on the floor laughing. Annabeth wipes tears from her eyes.

I groan and toss the sunglasses at Thalia's body. She giggles and rolls over. Calypso stands, brushing imaginary dirt off her dress.

"So, what do you ladies prefer to do?" Calypso asks, wrapping the ringlets of the braid around her manicured finger.

"I don't know, how about the NYC Mall?" I suggest, rising. Thalia and Annabeth share a look, before agreeing.

"Hoodies and sunglasses, nobody wants to know we are there. Understand?" Annabeth questions, tugging a gray hoodie over her head. We nod and follow her swift movements, slipping out the door as Dad pays for the makeover.

"I can't believe we're famous, we can meet famous people!" Thalia says excitedly. We laugh and smile, pushing our way through the crowd of sweaty bodies, compressed and suffocating. I inhale deeply as we sidestep the mob. I grip onto Calypso's arm as we maneuver towards Rue 21. We start to laugh, grabbing random clothes and trying them on. A couple of hours after wondering the stores, we decide we need a lunch break. We walk into Dairy Queen and scour the area for a table. We plop down and wave a waitress over.

"How may I help you?" She asks, her voice light and monotone. Her name tag read Hazel, I smiled brightly.

"Hi. We would like to get two cotton candy blizzards and two Oreo blizzards." I answer. She nods and walks off. A loud, rowdy group of students scramble into Dairy Queen, shouting and laughing. I groan and lean back. Hazel comes back and leans down to give us our blizzards.

"Your hoodie is off, might want to pick it up Miss McLean." I gasp and tug it into place. I breathe out in relief and smile.

"Thank you Hazel. How would you like to be our new manager?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure! Can I offer another offer? I have this friend Bianca and it would mean so much if both of us were your managers." Hazel rambles.

Annabeth lets out a light, angelic laugh and replies, "Of course Hazel. Bianca can be our other manager." Hazel claps excitedly, and quickly gets back to work. We head out after eating.

"Well, she's a sweetheart," I decide as we flop into the ford seats and Calypso puts the car in reverse and backs out of the parking space. After that, she spins the car around and we head towards Dad's house.

My phone rings. _Dad_ flashes across the screen and I stifle a yawn.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Get home quick. I have to tell you something." Dad answers and hangs up.

I scowl and repeat what Dad said. What a jerk!

 ** _Hey everybody! I based this chapter on where they are and what they transformed themselves from! This story was based on another story, true, but I'm working on creating a more in depth look of the girls lives as pop sensations! Please, review, favorite, and follow! Thank you!- Jaylah Morgan Grace_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Three- Recording Studio_

 _Thalia_

I sit up and yawn from a good night sleep. I slide out of bed and look at my mirror. There are dark bags under my eyes, showing the look of the old Thalia. The one who acted tough, that nothing ever hurt her. Her facade broke. On the inside she was dying, she was crying at night. Her brother and parents didn't notice. it was like she was alone. _No_ , I mentally scold myself, _Do not go to pity on yourself._ I straighten my shoulders and walk over to my private bathroom. I quickly shower, wrapping a fluffy white towel around my midsection and around my hair. I rummage through my wardrobe and find a snug black tank top, with light washed dark denim shorts, and electric blue converse.

I quickly blow dry my hair and straighten it. I quickly spike the edges, but distinguish it. I just let my now full, luscious straight jet black hair take over today. I'm going to the recording studio today, why do I need to dress up? I scramble down the stairs, stepping into the kitchen as the wafting smell of pancakes hits me. I smile and sit in my seat, taking a long, refreshing sip of my orange juice.

"So," Hazel drawls, "are you ladies ready to record your new songs? What are we calling the album?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." Annabeth admits, smiling. "And we have no clue. It's really hard." Calypso and I agree with her, finding names for the album was complicated.

"I vote _Midnight_." Piper tells us, scrubbing the pancake spatula hard.

"I don't know..." Bianca trails off, she's the one who makes the cover. "It seems great, but I need an out of this world picture, not an oh, look a dark picture of the sky."

"Midnight's alright for me." Annabeth decides, putting her plate in the sink.

"Yeah. Same here." Calypso agrees, draining her morning orange juice.

"I'm game," I reply, stretching.

"Great!" Bianca says, her voice bright and cheery. "Now get moving ladies! Those songs are not going to record themselves!" We rush out the door, yanking out jackets on. We barely make it to the limo before it pulls out. We slam our backs against the soft, comfy cushions.

I'm nervous about singing alone, I love singing with my friends. But with me, alone, it's like my nightmares come back to haunt me. Before I can worry anymore, we pull up. Stepping out, I let the wind rush past my face. Giving a soft breeze, caressing my face. The sun is a golden color, caressed with all sorts of lavender, pink, and tangy orange colors. The view's breathtaking. I swallow and follow the group through the swinging maple doors. We gather on the elevator, waving to Cher Lloyd on our way up. Hazel fusses over our press conferences and meet-and-greets. Honestly, so much talking. I don't think my vocal cords can handle that much pressure.

As we step off the elevator, I breathe in the smell of citrus. Arabella Turner, our sound manager, stands waiting. Her strawberry blonde hair is tied into a messy bun and she is wearing a red dress top with white skater shoes, and a white skater skirt.

"Dang, Arabella. Date tonight?" I guess, raising an eyebrow. A quirk I've gotten from Annabeth, she changes me way too much.

"Yes." Arabella answers breezily. "Let's get to recording your world famous hits, ladies!" We nod and stare at each other. We all touch our noses before Calypso. She groans and pushes herself off the couch, gathering herself she moves into the recording studio.

 _I think the universe is on my side_  
 _Heaven and Earth have finally aligned_  
 _Days are good and that's the way it should be_

 _You sprinkle star dust on my pillow case_  
 _It's like a moonbeam brushed across my face_  
 _Nights are good and that's the way it should be_

 _You make me sing oh, la, la, La_  
 _You make a girl go oh oh_  
 _I'm in love, love_

 _Did you see that shooting star tonight?_  
 _Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_  
 _Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_  
 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_  
 _'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright_  
 _Bright, so bright_

 _And I see colors in a different way_  
 _You make what doesn't matter fade to grey_  
 _Life is good and that's the way it should be_

 _You make me sing oh, la, la, la_  
 _You make a girl go oh oh_  
 _I'm in love, love_

 _Did you see that shooting star tonight?_  
 _Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_  
 _Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_  
 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_  
 _'Cause now I'm shining bright (oh) so bright_

 _And I get lost (oh) in your eyes_

 _Did you see that shooting star tonight?_  
 _Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_  
 _Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_  
 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_  
 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_  
 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right*_  
 _'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright_  
 _Bright, so bright_  
 _Bright, so bright_  
 _And I get lost in your eyes tonight_

Calypso ends her performance with a bow. We stand up and clap, screaming our lungs out. She sets down the acoustic guitar and heads out. Sweeping aside her curls, she gives us a smug look.

"I absolutely love that song!" Piper squeals, hugging Calypso. Annabeth and I nod, hugging Calypso after Piper finally releases her.

"Thanks. I loved that." Calypso says wistfully. "Though singing with you guys is so much better." She promises.

"Good. Wouldn't want to lose our best soprano and keyboardist." Annabeth jokes, nudging Calypso. She cracks a smile at that comment. "Piper. Your turn." Piper grumbles about that not being fair. She heads into the studio, placing an acoustic guitar in her hands.

 _Yes, I do, I believe_  
 _That one day I will be_  
 _Where I was right there_  
 _Right next to you_

 _And it's hard_  
 _The days just seems so dark_  
 _The moon, the stars_  
 _Are nothing without you_

 _Your touch, your skin_  
 _Where do I begin?_  
 _No words can explain_  
 _The way I'm missing you_

 _Deny this emptiness_  
 _This hole that I'm inside_  
 _These tears_  
 _They tell their own story_

 _Told me not to cry when you were gone_  
 _But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_

 _Can I lay by your side?_  
 _Next to you, you_  
 _And make sure you're alright_  
 _I'll take care of you_  
 _I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_

 _I'm reaching out to you_  
 _Can you hear my call?_  
 _This hurt that I've been through_  
 _I'm missing you, missing you like crazy_

 _You told me not to cry when you were gone_  
 _But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_

 _Can I lay by your side?_  
 _Next to you, you_  
 _And make sure you're alright_  
 _I'll take care of you_  
 _I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_

 _Lay me down tonight_  
 _Lay me by your side_  
 _Lay me down tonight_  
 _Lay me by your side_  
 _Can I lay by your side?_  
 _Next to you_  
 _You_

We clap rapidly, waving our hands in the air and shaking our heads.

"Wow Piper! That was beautiful. It had essence, power, happiness, and sadness combined! A perfect combination!" I praise her. She smirks and utters one sentence.

"Your turn, Annabeth." Annabeth groans before slipping into the recording room. She grabs a guitar, an acoustic one at that, and strums the cords. Getting a feel of what she's working with.

 _The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_  
 _And I'm a house of cards_  
 _You're the kind of reckless_  
 _That should send me runnin'_  
 _But I kinda know that I won't get far_  
 _And you stood there in front of me_  
 _Just close enough to touch_  
 _Close enough to hope you couldn't see_  
 _What I was thinking of_

 _Drop everything now_  
 _Meet me in the pouring rain_  
 _Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
 _Take away the pain_  
 _'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
 _Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
 _Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
 _'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

 _My mind forgets to remind me_  
 _You're a bad idea_  
 _You touch me once and it's really something,_  
 _You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._  
 _I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_  
 _But with you I know it's no good_  
 _And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

 _Drop everything now_  
 _Meet me in the pouring rain_  
 _Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
 _Take away the pain_  
 _'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
 _Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

 _Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
 _'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

 _I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._  
 _Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._  
 _And lead me up the staircase_  
 _Won't you whisper soft and slow?_  
 _I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

 _Drop everything now,_  
 _Meet me in the pouring rain,_  
 _Kiss me on the sidewalk,_  
 _Take away the pain_  
 _'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._  
 _Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
 _Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
 _'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

 _And the sparks fly..._  
 _Oh, baby, smile..._  
 _And the sparks fly..._

We all knew this song was about a certain green eyed, raven haired boy. Her song is heartfelt and beautiful. The angelic voice Annabeth used, can only be described as innocent. Calypso cheers and smiles. Piper and I join in whistling and cheering, clapping and hollering. Annabeth smiles and walks out, shoving my into the medium set room. I sit on a black stool. The walls are a shade of gray, with triangular patterns on the walls. Gray, black, white. Gray, black, white over and over again. It reassured me no matter what, I can make it through. I gulp and strum the guitar cords.

 _Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_  
 _She felt it everyday._  
 _And I couldn't help her,_  
 _I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

 _What's wrong, what's wrong now?_  
 _Too many, too many problems._  
 _Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._  
 _She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
 _It's where she lies, broken inside._  
 _With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._  
 _Broken inside._

 _Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._  
 _You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._  
 _Be strong, be strong now._  
 _Too many, too many problems._  
 _Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._  
 _She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
 _It's where she lies, broken inside._  
 _With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._  
 _Broken inside._

 _Her feelings she hides._  
 _Her dreams she can't find._  
 _She's losing her mind._  
 _She's fallen behind._  
 _She can't find her place._  
 _She's losing her faith._  
 _She's fallen from grace._  
 _She's all over the place._  
 _Yeah, oh_

 _She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
 _It's where she lies, broken inside._  
 _With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._  
 _Broken inside._

 _She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_  
 _She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

I trail off. This song breaks me. It reminds me of my childhood, my past. The old, pathetic Thalia, not the New and Improved Thalia. I feel worthless, weak. Nightmares of my haunted past, press back into my memory. The tough girl was a facade. She died, she's gone. She was replaced with a sobbing girl, who cried herself to sleep at night. Whose parents and brother never knew how much she suffered. Everything can rushing back. The nicknames, the laughter, the haunting memories. I smile at the cheering girls and clamber out of the recording studio. We look at our managers nervously.

"One last song," Hazel tells us, "for today. A group song. Okay?" We nod and step back into the studio. We set up our equipment. I play drums, Piper plays acoustic, Calypso plays keyboard, and Annabeth plays bass. We smile briefly before the song starts.

 _Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls_  
 _We'll be a perfect family._  
 _When you walk away, is when we really play_  
 _You don't hear me when I say,_  
 _"Mom, please wake up._  
 _Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis."_

 **No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens**  
 **Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen.**

 **Places, places, get in your places**  
 **Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.**  
 **Everyone thinks that we're perfect**  
 **Please don't let them look through the curtains.**

 **Picture, picture, smile for the picture**  
 **Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?**  
 **Everyone thinks that we're perfect**  
 **Please don't let them look through the curtains.**

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)

Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on  
Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry.  
When you turn your back she pulls out a flask  
And forgets his infidelity.  
Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic,  
Go back to being plastic.

No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens  
One day they'll see what goes down in the , places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

 ** _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_**  
 ** _I see things that nobody else sees._**  
 ** _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_**  
 ** _I see things that nobody else sees)_**

 _Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)_  
 _Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls_  
 _We'll be a perfect family._

 **Places, places, get in your places**  
 **Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.**  
 **Everyone thinks that we're perfect**  
 **Please don't let them look through the curtains.**

 **Picture, picture, smile for the picture**  
 **Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?**  
 **Everyone thinks that we're perfect**  
 **Please don't let them look through the curtains.**

 _ **D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**_  
 _ **I see things that nobody else sees.**_  
 _ **(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**_ ** _I see things that nobody else sees)_**

We finish. We smile at this. Now we can go home and sleep. I check my watch, it's 9:00 a.m. Are you serious?! We walk out of the recording studio and smile at our managers. I see a billboard for Goode High, showing their school band. The Gods. Percy, Jason, Nico, and Leo developed that group. Those boys...I shake my head and nudge Annabeth. She looks up and sadness forms in her eyes, like a thunder storm awaiting to happen.

I miss them, I really do. But, Percy and the others were the only ones who knew about Annabeth's notebook. They were dating those jerks, they insulted and betrayed us all. We dash to the car, avoiding looks from oncoming strangers.

 _ **Hello loyal story followers! I hope you have liked this book so far! I know I may have forgotten an explaination of why the girls hate the boys. I will try to explain that in other chapters, giving you small hints of why! Please, review, favorite, and follow! I know I described Calypso differently, but the girls are a little OC.- Jaylah Morgan Grace**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Four- Three Years Later_

 _Calypso_

We lag behind Hazel and Bianca. I honestly don't understand how they can get up at 3:03 a.m. to bring us to the studio. It's absolutely ridiculous. We trudge into the recording studio, flopping onto the warm, dark red velvet couch. Bianca and Hazel sit across from us, typing away on their phones and agreeing to concerts and meet-and-greets. Only on the terms of us. I brush back a piece of my hair and glance over to the girls. Thalia is very sleep deprived, she already kicked Annabeth and Piper off the couch. Before I know it, I'm on the floor, face first. I groan and sit up, glaring at the body covered in a red tank top and black pajama bottoms.

Piper shrugs and starts to listen to our recordings. Annabeth and I start to go over the order of songs on the album. Piper joins in describing that we should have a regular album and a deluxe album.

"I agree." Annabeth says, "But then, we'll need more songs. By ourselves and together." I nod, deep in thought.

"Oh, we could make the deluxe version with our songs on the regular, and add new tracks of songs on the next album!" I say excitedly.

"That's a great idea, but where will we come up with songs for all of us to sing?" Thalia asks, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She stifles her yawn, and slides to the ground. I shake my head and keep thinking. _We could do cover songs,_ my mind suggests.

"We could do cover songs and originals!" I blurt out, covering my mouth. I am really loud today.

"Sounds fine, but with all the meet-and-greets and the concerts, how will we manage?" Piper wonders, tilting her head back.

"We could always say no." Thalia answers, stretching. I roll my eyes and laugh. The others join in as Tristan McLean, yes _the_ famous actor and Piper's father, ambles through the studio doors. He had forgotten to tell us what was so important, so he agreed to visit us today to explain.

"What are we laughing about?" Tristan asks, scratching the back of his head.

"Saying no to the fans." Annabeth replies, wiping the tears away from her eyes. Piper smiles brightly to her dad, before pouncing. She knocks him over, tightly squeezing him.

"Can't breathe." Tristan says, gulping for air.

Piper gives him a sheepish smile before asking, "What is so important?"

"You ladies are going to go back to Goode High. Finish off your senior year, with your managers joining you ladies." Tristan replies, smiling.

"What?" I ask, my eyes are probably wide. On the exterior I may seem calm, on the inside, I'm freaking out. I'll see Leo again, I'll see my friends. I'll have to worry about school and concerts and meet-and-greets. This is all so horrible, I feel like the world is spinning underneath my feet. I grip the table next to the couch, leaning against it for support. My mind starts to fill with worrying thoughts. What if we are attacked at Goode for being famous? What if they go crazy? What will the boys think? Memories with them float back into my mind, flashes of all them zoom in and out of my mind. I'm officially going crazy.

"Calypso? Are you alright?" Hazel asks, walking over to me. I nod and wave her off. I just need space.

"Senior year. All six of you!" Tristan says, clapping his large hands together. Piper face palms, muttering.

"But, why Daddy?" Piper asks. "We didn't do anything wrong, right?"

"No. But the paparazzi, is saying how all you must be dumb, not finishing school. It made me angry, so I enrolled to Goode." He breathes in. "I want your decisions. I want you to go, but I can't force you ladies to." With that he walks out and closes the door behind him.

"What are we going to do?" Bianca questions, running a hand through her dark brown-black hair.

"I have no clue." Hazel groans. "We do we have to go?"

"It'll be fair for us four." Thalia replies. "I vote no."

"Let's do it." Annabeth says. We look at her crazily. "I mean, education never hurt anyone, right?"

"It hurts our brains, and poisons our minds." Piper answers, dramatically. I roll my eyes at her.

"I'm game. I mean, it really won't hurt." I say, raising my hand.

"Okay, the managers are in. But, we are not happy about this." Bianca tells us, pointing a finger.

"I guess it's four against two. I'm in." Piper responds, deep in thought.

"I'm in. Let's go kick some Goode High butt!" Thalia cheers, jumping up and down.

A couple minutes later, Tristan walks in and asks us the question. "Yes or no?"

"Yes." We all respond. I'm freaking out, pop stars are going to Goode. Paparazzi will be following us everywhere. Oh Gods.

"Now, while Calypso is internally freaking, you ladies will be getting disguises. From Celeste, who guarantees, you'll love your disguises. Don't show you are pop stars. I'll give you the cover stories on the plane ride to New York, okay? Great. Get moving ladies. We leave in forty-eight hours!" Tristan tells us,shoving us out the door and through the lobby. Not this crazy part of him again.

We let out our worry in the limo, punching the pillows as Piper and Annabeth play video games. As the limo pulls up in front of the large workplace, I nervously tug at my hands. I always do it when I'm nervous. I swallow and step out, shading my eyes from the bright sun.

We head up the cobblestone pathway, leading to a driveway filled with gravel. As we maneuver our way through it, leading the way is Piper. She opens the door and steps in. Sitting on the couch, reading a book, is Celeste. She has on a beige baby-doll dress with pink pumps adorning her feet. Celeste rises to her feet and leads us to a large room. Around the counters are wigs, makeup, and clothes.

"Ladies, who would like to go first?" I raise my hand. I'm always going to go first. She shoos the others out and lets me choose a wig. I look through every single one, finally choosing a light caramel colored wig. I choose light brown contacts, as she leads me to the clothing section.

"Okay, girly but casual." Celeste murmurs. "Animal prints are getting a fun update for summer, with safari designs covering everything from shorts to cover-ups. Put a pretty, boho spin on animal graphics with lace-y pieces and sugar-y sweet accents." I try on the outfit and gasp. It looks great with my outfit, fitting me snugly. I step out and shove Thalia in next.

((Awesome Line break here...))

 _Thalia_

Celeste is forcing us to wear summer outfits in August, which I guess it technically is summer. I pull on an auburn wig and place amber contacts.

"Thalia try celebrating the official arrival of summer by hitting up the beach this weekend? Score serious cool-girl style in a pair of printed shorts. Slip them on over a cute suit, layer on some fun jewelry, and add a cool pair of shades, and get ready to make major waves." Celeste tells me, slipping my the clothing.

I nod, pulling the outfit on and walk out.

((Another awesome line break...getting tired?))

 _Bianca_

Celeste smiles sweetly at me, asking questions.

"What is your name?" She asks.

"Bianca Di Angelo." I reply, staring straight ahead.

She hands me a amber wig and violet contacts.

"Wear an airy dress embroidered shift, is the easiest way to fight summer heat and humidity in style. Just add cute sandals and you're good to go!" Celeste tells me.

"Okay! Thanks!" I reply.

((Another line break...they'll stop soon enough!))

 _Hazel_

Celeste gives me a nice, calm vibe. I try on these different wigs. I finally choose a dark blue wig and indigo contacts.

"Thank you for helping us." I say, watching as Celeste fusses and rummages through her wardrobe.

"No problem, Hazel. I like to make stars and disguise them! Try dresses are easy to throw on, but they're not always that comfy. Enter: The T-shirt dress. Made out of the same stretchy, soft fabric as your fave tee, you'll live in it this summer. You can even dress it up with heels and a major necklace."

I nod, and quickly yank on the clothes, feeling the nice, soft, warm comfort of the clothes.

((Tired yet of line breakers?))

 _Piper_

I get a jet black wig and stormy gray contacts.

"You are a boho babe. Let's try pairing patterns you wouldn't normally think would work together, like tie dye, polka dots, and stripes. Sticking to the same color family will keep the different prints from clashing." I look at her in surprise. This lady really knows her stuff!

"Thank you Celeste! You are doing us a huge favor!" I hug her and run out.

((Last line break...))

 _Annabeth_

Celeste gives me a brunette wig with emerald green contacts.

"Annabeth! You are so gorgeous! Try a crisp white shirt, a plaid mini, and thigh high slouchy black boots." Celeste tells me. I nod and quickly scramble into the outfit she prepares for me. I look amazing, the outfits shows off my tones body.

 _ **Hello! What do you think of the outfits! I got them from magazines, so yeah. What do you think of Celeste?**_

 _ ***Bright by Echosmith**_

 _ ***Lay Me Down by Sam Smith**_

 _ ***Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift**_

 _ ***Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne**_

 _ ***Dollhouse by Natalie Martinez**_

 _ **Thank you! Please, review, favorite, and follow!- Jaylah Morgan Grace**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Four- First Day of Goode High!_

 _Thalia_

I'm practically yanked out of my warm bed. I look up to see who the culprit is, Annabeth. Of course. I quickly brush my hair and place my wig over it. I swiftly, and carefully, place the contacts on. Then I pull on the outfit Celeste gave me.

Annabeth pulls my auburn wig into a a high pony tail, so tight I cringe as she wraps the black band over and over. Tugging the hair hard. I whimper, pouting.

"Thalia stop acting like a baby!" Annabeth tells me. I glare in reply. As soon as she finishes, I walk down the stairs. As I sit on the couch, waiting for the others, I start to watch weather channel. Hey! My Daddy's name is Zeus! I look up as I hear heels stomp down the stairs, I watch as Annabeth has her brunette wig, which used to be wavy, is now straightened. I gasp.

"Gods, Annie. Stop trying to one-up my appearance," I joke, nudging her. She shakes her head and shouts up the stairs.

"Tell me when the others come down. I'll be making breakfast!"

I nod and silently go back to watching the weather channel. One by one the girls come down their hair in weird and unique styles. Calypso's wig is in a wavy, Piper's is half-up, Bianca has hers in a braid, and Hazel has her dark blue wig in a top knot.

"We are babes." Bianca finally says as we stare at each other in awe. That comment sets us off. I start laughing, rolling on the ground. Piper and Hazel head into the kitchen as Bianca, Calypso, and I laugh.

"Calm down ladies or no breakfast!" Hazels voice rings loud and clear. We gather ourselves, our posture high as we stroll into the kitchen. Cereal awaits us as we sit down. I quickly eat mine, watching as the girls hands slightly trembled.

"So..." Hazel says, starting a conversation, "who's ready for today?"

"I'm totally ready." Annabeth says confidently. I agree, smirking.

"There's nothing for us to be afraid of." Piper says, gathering our dishes and starting to wash them. "We better get going if we want to make it in time." We quickly pull on our jackets and head towards our Ford Fusion. The car is a sleek silver color, with '2 HAWT 4 U' as our license plate. We look at each other, deciding who will drive.

"Hazel," We vote, smiling sweetly at her. She nods and gestures for us to climb into the car. Bianca gets passenger seat. Calypso and I sit in the front two, while Annabeth and Piper sit in the back. What could go wrong?

((Line break...:))

 _Percy_

I watch as a sleek silver colored Ford Fusion rolls into the parking lot, gathering a lot of students attentions. I look at the license plate that says, '2 HAWT 4 U'. I glance as six girls climb out. Jason, Nico, Leo, Frank, Will, and I stare at them.

Will is staring at a girl with amber hair, glossy in the sunlight. Her indigo eyes are searching for the school doors, her gaze slides past us. She stands up straight as she looks at a group of cheerleaders. She reminds me so much of someone I know. I just don't remember. She's wearing a embroider light blue dress with nude sandals, her hair is gathered into a braid.

Frank's staring at a girl with dark blue hair and violet eyes. She smiles brightly at everyone in her path, instantly giving off the sweet and nice vibe. I'm amazed none of our girlfriends have remarked about their hair and outfits. She's wearing a dress, that looks like a tee shirt. The color is a rich light pastel pink. Her hair is in a top knot, with a head band to keep the loose hair out of her face.

Leo's practically drooling over a girl with light caramel hair and light brown eyes. She holds a satchel in her hand, holding onto the strap so tight, her knuckles turn a deathly pale white. Her outfit was like a summer kind. She's wearing a safari designed pair of shorts with a boho animal graphic tee. Her feet are adorned with turquoise blue sandals. Her hair is wavy, coming down to her mid back.

Nico's practically tripping over his feet for a girl with auburn hair pulled into a high pony tail and amber eyes. Her outfit is cutoffs and a black crop top, with 'Ugly and You Show It' on it, in electric blue and silver letters. Paired with her outfit are silver flats.

Jason is watching a girl with jet black hair, half-up, and she has gray eyes. Her outfit consists of different types of patterns. A tie dye tank top with ripped American flag pants. Her feet are adorned with crimson red heels. She is helping another girl get out of the Fusion.

I'm practically staring at a girl with brunette hair which is straightened and her emerald green eyes flash as she averts her gaze from boys. She wraps her hand around the handle of the car door and slams it shut. Hard. Her outfit is gorgeous. A crisp white shirt, a plaid mini skirt, and thigh high black boots. She's gorgeous. Perfect. I noticed that most people were staring at her. I clenched my jaw, and noticed that the other girls were getting a lot of attention.

 _Calm down,_ I tell myself. I wrap an arm around Rachel's waist. She giggles and smiles at her friends. The six girls walk up the school steps, as the amber haired one flings the doors open. They step in and I watch as they disappear. Rachel and Reyna are talking about the Halloween costumes they are going to wear. I roll my eyes and start to talk to Jason. We are deciding if we want our band to practice tonight or not. We all have plans but can easily make it to practice.

((Great line break...))

 _Bianca_

We head to the office, people are staring at us. Guys are practically drooling, as for the girls, they are glaring at us. I smile inwardly before turning the knob to the office. We step forward and I start to introduce ourselves.

"Hello. My friends and I are new here. We would like to get our schedules." I say.

"Names?" Mr. Mars asks.

"Brianna De Monte, Hannah Lane, Chloe Thomas, Taylor Gill, Paige McClare, and Abby Casey. We moved from San Francisco to here." I say in a rush. He nods and starts to type on his computer.

"Ah. I see. Here you go. Have a horrible, I mean, great day." Mr. Mars tells us, sending us off. Okay then.

 ** _Hey! What do you think of their beginning of the school day? A lot more will happen! Please, review, favorite, and follow! Thank you!- Jaylah Morgan Grace_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Six- Schedules and Jerks_

 _Thalia_

We stand around our lockers, looking over our schedules to see who we have what class with.

 ** _Taylor Gill_**

 _Homeroom- Miss Artemis_

 _First Period- Miss Conrad, English_

 _Second Period- Coach Hedge, Basketball_

 _Third Period- Mr. Brunner, Greek Mythology_

 _Lunch_

 _Fourth Period- Mr. Wagner, Biology_

 _Fifth Period- Miss Winters, Study Hall_

 _Sixth Period- Mrs. Wallace, Language_

 _Seventh Period- Mr. Apollo, Music_

I look over the others schedules.

 ** _Abby Casey_**

 _Homeroom- Miss Artemis_

 _First Period- Coach Hedge, Swimming_

 _Second Period- Mr. Wagner, Biology_

 _Third Period- Mr. Brunner, Greek Mythology_

 _Lunch_

 _Fourth Period- Miss Winters, Study Hall_

 _Fifth Period- Miss Conrad, English_

 _Sixth Period- Mrs. Wallace, Language_

 _Seventh Period- Mr. Apollo, Music_

"Okay, we have homeroom, third, sixth, and seventh together." Annabeth says.

 ** _Paige McClare_**

 _Homeroom- Miss Artemis_

 _First Period- Mr. Wagner, Biology_

 _Second Period- Miss Conrad, English_

 _Third Period- Mr. Brunner, Greek Mythology_

 _Lunch_

 _Fourth Period- Miss Winters, Study Hall_

 _Fifth Period- Coach Hedge, Soccer_

 _Sixth Period- Mrs. Wallace, Language_

 _Seventh Period- Mr. Apollo, Music_

"Okay we all have homeroom, third, sixth, and seventh together. Abby, you and Paige have fourth period the same." I say, studying the schedules.

 _ **Chloe Thomas**_

 _Homeroom- Miss Artemis_

 _First Period- Miss Winters, Study Hall_

 _Second Period- Mr. Wagner, Biology_

 _Third Period- Mr. Brunner, Greek Mythology_

 _Lunch_

 _Fourth Period- Coach Hedge, Softball_

 _Fifth Period- Miss Conrad, English_

 _Sixth Period- Mrs. Wallace, Language_

 _Seventh Period- Mr. Apollo, Music_

"Okay, we all have homeroom, third, sixth, and seventh. Chloe, you and Abby have second and fifth together." Piper tells us. Hazel and Bianca are taking college courses, so they go to another building. We nod and head towards our lockers. After struggling with putting our bags and extra clothes in them, we walk to class. As Calypso opens the door, we see everyone is already there. Crap! I think, as we walk in.

"Ah, you ladies must be the newbies." Miss Artemis says, smiling at us. "Why don't you tell us about yourselves." We look at each other, then her.

"Okay. Hey, I'm Paige McClare. I moved here from 'Frisco, I'm eighteen. I like to play soccer." Piper says.

"Hi, I'm Abby Casey. I moved here from 'Frisco with Paige. Like her I'm eighteen. I love to read and swim." Annabeth says.

"Hello, I'm Chloe Thomas. Moved here with Paige and Abby. I'm eighteen. I like to dance and play softball." Calypso tells them.

"Sup, I'm Taylor Gill. Moved here with Abby, Paige, and Chloe. I like to play basketball, and I'm eighteen." I answer.

"Nice to meet you ladies." Miss Artemis says. "Now the only available seats are next to Katie, Mary, Silena, and Isabelle." Annabeth heads towards a auburn haired girl, probably Isabelle. Piper walks over to Mary, the blonde. I sit next to Katie, a brunette. And Calypso sits next to Silena.

"Hi." Katie says.

"Hi," I reply, smiling. "Tell me about yourself."

"I'm eighteen. I like to do track. And I hate the Popular group." Katie answers, practically spitting out the word 'popular'.

"Wow. They sound rude."

"Totally." Katie responds, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. We hear footsteps and look. I see Khione, Drew, Rachel, and Reyna surrounding Calypso and Silena. I mentally groan. This is so not good!

((Thought they were gone...huh? Awesome line break))

 _Calypso_

Silena and I are talking about her. I am nodding to what she describes as the 'popular' group. Exactly when they show up.

"Why are yo hanging out with her? When you can be popular?" Drew asks, raising an eyebrow. "So, what do you say?"

"Um." I say, glancing around. I look over to Thalia, Annabeth, and Piper who are shaking their heads no. "I think that will be a nice experience." They smile. "But, I think I'll take a rain check. I don't like jerks, you stuck up snobs. Back off with the name calling of my new friend. Got it?" I demand, glaring at them.

"Whatever, losers." Drew says, sashaying away. I roll my eyes, as Silena hugs me.

"That was absolutely brilliant!" She squeals. "Every girl wants to be their friend. Why did you decline?"

"You seem better than those bimbos in tight, short clothes." I reply, earning another hug.

"Great!" Silena says, smiling brightly.

"So, tell me what do you have next?"

"English with Miss Conrad." Silena answers.

"Great! My friend Taylor has that too!" The bell rings as we head out the door. We introduce our new friends to each other before dissipating into the swarm of students, like bees looking for honey. I stand on my tip toes, gathering my books for Study Hall.

I'm already behind. I close my locker and see a face. I cringe, and look away.

"What is your problem?" I demand, placing my hands on my hips.

"Nothing. So where you've been?"

"School."

"What is your favorite animal? Color? Food?"

"None of your business. What are you? A stalker?" With that I stomp off, I bet I look like the cartoon characters with steam coming out of their ears.

((Another line break))

 _Leo_

I watch the new girl's figure retreat. Man, she is really mean!

 ** _Hello! Please, review, favorite, and follow! Thank you!- Jaylah Morgan Grace_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Seven- Music Class...Part One_

 _Annabeth_

We walk to the last period of the day. Music class. I'm really nervous, I mean, it's the first day of school for us. We have great voices, people can probably identify our voices.

"Abby! Calm down." Thalia hisses, dragging me into the classroom. There stand four teachers. I gulp, tugging at my crisp white shirt.

"Hello everyone!" A man with blond hair and sparkling blue eyes shouted. "I'm Mr. Apollo! I will be teaching choir! Miss Brooke Lloyd-" he points to a mid twenty year old lady, "will be teaching Acoustic! Miss Dylan King will be teaching Rock!" He points to another mid twenty year old lady. "And last but not least, Mr. Jesse Cole will be teaching piano! Please write your names on what sheet you want to do!"

Thalia thinks. "I'll do rock. Abby, you can do choir. Chloe, try piano. Paige, I want you to do acoustic."

We nod in agreement. "So, what do you four ladies do?" I ask Katie, Mary, Silena, and Isabelle.

"I do acoustic." Isabelle answers, pushing her auburn hair out of her eyes.

"I'm in rock." Mary says, smiling.

"I do choir." Silena tells us.

"And I do piano." Katie replies. _Perfect,_ I think. _Just perfect._

"Well, we all better get moving." I suggest, pulling Silena with me as we scramble into the choir room. We sit down. I watch as Rachel and Percy walk in. Holding hands, my heart clenches. I avert my gaze and look at everyone else. Charles Beckendorf walks in with Yvette Simone clinging onto his arm. Silena sucks in a breath, and releases it. I guess it pains her just as much as it pains me to see our best friends with our ex best friends.

"Alright, you all will be giving a performance today!" Mr. Apollo tells us. "First up! Silena Beauregard!" I squeeze her hand as she stands. She sings beautifully, and I clap. She smiles and walks back over. She slouches in her seat, as Charles looks over. I shoot him a dirty glare.

"Next up! Abby Casey!" I sit frozen in my seat. Silena pushes me up. I stand in the center of the room.

 _Waking up I see that everything is OK_  
 _The first time in my life and now it's so great_  
 _Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_  
 _I think about the little things that make life great_

 _I wouldn't change a thing about it_  
 _This is the best feeling_

 _This innocence is brilliant_  
 _I hope that it will stay_  
 _This moment is perfect_  
 _Please don't go away_  
 _I need you now_  
 _And I'll hold on to it_  
 _Don't you let it pass you by_

 _I found a place so safe, not a single tear_  
 _The first time in my life and now it's so clear_  
 _Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_  
 _It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

 _I wouldn't change a thing about it_  
 _This is the best feeling_

 _It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_  
 _It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_  
 _It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_  
 _It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_  
 _It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_  
 _It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

 _It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_  
 _This innocence is brilliant_  
 _Makes you wanna cry_  
 _This innocence is brilliance_  
 _Please don't go away_  
 _Cause I need you now_  
 _And I'll hold on to it_  
 _Don't you let it pass you by_

I finish the last few chords. It's silent and then the clapping starts. Which switches into cheering. I smile as I receive compliments.

"Your voice is amazing!"

"Dang! I love your song!"

"Wow!" I smile as I see Percy clapping, eyes on me the whole time. I hug Silena as we sit back down. Gods, what did I get myself into?

((Awesome line break...))

 _Piper_

Isabella and I sit down, whispering. We watch as Miss Lloyd does the attendance.

"Alright everyone! We have a new student! Please, Paige, play us a song." I hold the acoustic guitar in my hands, nervously trembling.

 _I been livin' with devils and angels, angels, angels_  
 _Realize you and I are in the same boat, same boat, yeah_  
 _Kills me, how you love me, then you_  
 _Cut me down, I do the same_  
 _We been living like angels and devils, devils_

 _I'm loving the pain_  
 _I never wanna live without it_  
 _So why-y-y-y-y-y do I try-y-y-y-y_  
 _You drive me insane_  
 _Now we're screaming just to see who's louder_  
 _So why-y-y-y-y-y do I try-y-y-y-y_  
 _You got me like na-na-na-na na-na-na_  
 _Na-na-na-na na-na-na_  
 _Na-na-na-na na-na-na_  
 _Na-na-na-na na-na-na_  
 _Ooooooh Yeah_

 _You and I redefine being love sick, love sick, love sick_  
 _Through it all you could still make my heart skip, heart skip_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _Even when you're yelling at me_  
 _I still think you're beautiful_  
 _Through it all you could still make my heart skip, heart skip_

 _I'm loving the pain_  
 _I never wanna live without it_  
 _So why-y-y-y-y-y do I try-y-y-y-y_  
 _You drive me insane_  
 _Now we're screaming just to see who's louder_  
 _So why-y-y-y-y-y do I try-y-y-y-y_  
 _You got me like na-na-na-na na-na-na_  
 _Na-na-na-na na-na-na_  
 _Na-na-na-na na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na na-na-na_

 _Ooooooh baby look at us_  
 _We been living like angels living like devils_  
 _Ooooooh baby look at us_  
 _We been loving like angels loving like devils_  
 _Ooooooh baby look at us_

 _We been living like angels living like devils_  
 _Ooooooh baby look at us_  
 _We been loving like angels loving like devils_  
 _Ooooooh baby look_

 _I'm loving the pain_  
 _I never wanna live without it_  
 _So why-y-y-y-y-y do I try-y-y-y-y_  
 _You drive me insane_  
 _Now we're screaming just to see who's louder_  
 _So why-y-y-y-y-y do I try-y-y-y-y_  
 _You got me like na-na-na-na na-na-na_  
 _Na-na-na-na na-na-na_  
 _Na-na-na-na na-na-na_  
 _Na-na-na-na na-na-na_

 _Na-na-na-na na-na-na_  
 _Na-na-na-na na-na-na_  
 _Na-na-na-na na-na-na_  
 _Na-na-na-na na-na-na_

I smile as I finish. Isabelle starts the clapping, while everyone joins in.

"Great job!" Isabelle congratulates me.

"Thanks. I thought I would sound horrible." I lie.

"You weren't. Trust me." I watch as Jason and Reyna sneak into the class. Their lips swollen. I roll my eyes and whisper, "Who are they?"

"Those two are Jason and Reyna. High school sweethearts. He's a nice guy, her... not so much." Isabelle replies. I nod, this day just keeps getting interesting.

 ** _Hello! In the next chapter, Thalia and Calypso will be singing! Please, review, favorite, and follow!_**

 ** _Cast:_**

 ** _Taylor Momsen as Annabeth_**

 ** _Ariana Grande as Piper_**

 ** _Becky G as Thalia_**

 ** _Selena Gomez as Calypso_**

 ** _Songs:_**

 ** _*Innocence by Avril Lavigne_**

 ** _*Why Try by Ariana Grande_**

 ** _Thank you!- Jaylah Morgan Grace_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Eight- Music Class... Part Two_

 _Thalia_

I smile as Mary and I follow Miss King into a room. The walls are a pale sky blue color, with all sorts of bright colored rock instruments. I slide into a seat in the front. Mary quickly follows my movements.

"You're basically my only friend in this class." She whispers.

"Great to know. Now you can't ditch me." I joke, smiling. She smiles back and looks forwards. I turn my attention on Miss King, introducing me to the class.

"Taylor, why don't you and Mary play for us? Since you decide to talk so much." Miss King smiles at me. I smile back and realize she wants everyone to see our talent. I look over at Mary who looks very shocked. I plug in an electric blue guitar and a red bass for Mary.

"Join in." I tell her, nudging her reassuringly. She nods.

 _Hey, hey_  
 _I'll let you walk all over me, me_  
 _You know that I'm a little tease, tease_  
 _But I wanna play there please, please_

 _You know you know you know I'm crazy_  
 _I just wanna be your baby_  
 _You can fuck me, you can play me_  
 _You can love and you can hate me_  
 _Miss me, miss me, now you wanna kiss me_

 _Choke me because I said so_  
 _Stroke me and feed my ego_  
 _I've been a bad girl, don't you know?_  
 _(Don't tell me what to do)_  
 _Come get it now or never_  
 _I'll let you do whatever_  
 _I'll be your bad girl, here we go_  
 _(1-2-3-4)_

 _Miss me, miss me, now you wanna kiss me_

Mary joins in right about now, confidently playing the bright, crimson red bass.

 _Baby,_  
 _You know I want a little taste, taste_  
 _So let me take you all the way, way_  
 _You know you'll never be the same, same_

 _One night_  
 _You won't forget the rest of your life_  
 _So come on over to the wild side_  
 _Buckle up and, baby, hold on tight_

 _Miss me, miss me, now you wanna kiss me_  
 _We both know that you love me 'cause I'm so bad!_

 _Choke me because I said so_  
 _Stroke me and feed my ego_  
 _I've been a bad girl, don't you know?_  
 _(Don't tell me what to do)_  
 _Come get it now or never_  
 _I'll let you do whatever_  
 _I'll be your bad girl, here we go_  
 _(1-2-3-4)_

 _I've been a bad girl [7x]_  
 _I've got your bad girl_

 _Choke me because I said so_  
 _Stroke me and feed my ego_  
 _I've been a bad girl, don't you know?_  
 _(Don't tell me what to do)_  
 _Come get it now or never_  
 _I'll let you do whatever_  
 _I'll be your bad girl, here we go_  
 _(1-2-3-4)_

 _Bad bad bad girl_

I finish singing and hug Mary. We squeal as people give both of us great compliments.

"Wow! You're vocals are great!" "I didn't know you can place bass!" "Amazing!"

We laugh and scurry to our seats. I watch Nico and Connor talking, their girlfriends clinging to their arms. Shooting everyone who even looked at them, disgusted looks. I mimic them and Mary lightly laughs. I smirk and watch as Miss King settles the rest of the class down.

"Now that, is a great performance!" Miss King praises us.

((Awesome line break))

 _Calypso_

I nervously tug at my dress. The rich color is bright under the lights. Katie and I watch the flow of students who want to learn piano. I look over at Katie, who is playing with her hair.

"Are you nervous?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and no." Katie replies. I wait for her to continue. "I'm not nervous about performing, I'm nervous about what Travis thinks."

I nod, jolting Katie as I question if that's him, a boy with light brown hair and mischievous blue eyes. Leo follows him, with a bunch of mindless bimbos clinging on to every single word and lie that comes out of his mouth.

"Yeah. Travis is so cute." Katie whispers to me. "But, he's dating Lillian Gomez." I nod, knowing that feeling.

"Alright! Katie! How about you and Miss Thomas perform for us?" Mr. Cole asks.

Before Katie can speak, I interrupt, "Sure." I drag her up front and sit at a grand dark maple piano, meanwhile Katie steps around the grand piano and sits on the bench of a dark green one.

"Join in when you want." I tell her, as she nods her mob of brunette locks.

 _You got me sippin' on something_  
 _I can't compare to nothing_  
 _I've ever known, I'm hoping_  
 _That after this fever I'll survive_  
 _I know I'm acting a bit crazy_  
 _Strung out, a little bit hazy_  
 _Hand over heart, I'm praying_  
 _That I'm gonna make it out alive_

 _The bed's getting cold and you're not here_  
 _The future that we hold is so unclear_  
 _But I'm not alive until you call_  
 _And I'll bet the odds against it all_  
 _Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_  
 _You might be right but I don't care_  
 _There's a million reasons why I should give you up_  
 _But the heart wants what it wants_  
 _The heart wants what it wants_

Katie joins in her fingers expertly flying across the piano, helping with the melody.

 _You got me scattered in pieces_  
 _Shining like stars and screaming_  
 _Lighting me up like Venus_  
 _But then you disappear and make me wait_  
 _And every second's like torture_  
 _Heroin drip, no more so_  
 _Finding a way to let go_  
 _Baby, baby, no, I can't escape_

 _The bed's getting cold and you're not here_  
 _The future that we hold is so unclear_  
 _But I'm not alive until you call_  
 _And I'll bet the odds against it all_  
 _Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_  
 _You might be right but I don't care_

 _There's a million reasons why I should give you up_  
 _But the heart wants what it wants_  
 _The heart wants what it wants_  
 _The heart wants what it wants_  
 _The heart wants what it wants_

 _This is a modern fairytale_  
 _No happy endings_  
 _No wind in our sails_  
 _But I can't imagine a life without_  
 _Breathless moments_  
 _Breaking me down, down, down, down_

 _The bed's getting cold and you're not here_  
 _The future that we hold is so unclear_  
 _But I'm not alive until you call_  
 _And I'll bet the odds against it all_  
 _Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_  
 _You might be right but I don't care_  
 _There's a million reasons why I should give you up_  
 _But the heart wants what it wants_  
 _The heart wants what it wants_  
 _The heart wants what it wants_  
 _The heart wants what it wants_

 _The heart wants what it wants, baby_  
 _It wants what it wants, baby_  
 _It wants what it wants_  
 _It wants what it wants_

I trail off as the room explodes into applause. We smile brightly at the crowd and head back to our seats.

"That was absolutely phenomenal!" Katie squeals.

"I know! We were amazingly great!" I answer. We high five and sit in our seats while Mr. Cole congratulates us.

 ** _Hey! Thank you to all who have been favoriting and following this story!_**

 ** _Songs:_**

 ** _*Bad Girl by Avril Lavigne_**

 ** _*Heart Wants What It Wants by Selena Gomez_**

 ** _Cast:_**

 ** _Logan Lermen as Percy_**

 ** _Alexander Ludwig as Jason_**

 ** _Skander Keynes as Nico_**

 ** _Adam Sevani as Leo_**

 ** _Please, review, favorite, and follow! Thank you!- Jaylah Morgan Grace_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten- Bullies, My Oh My!_

 _Piper_

I smile as I pass a bunch of random students. Walking over to Annabeth, I watch as she talks to Luke. I narrow my eyes and practically stomp over.

Annabeth looks flustered to see me. "Paige! Meet Luke. Luke, this is Paige!"

"Hello, Paige!" Luke says enthusicastically. I glare at him, placing my hands on my hips. "Is something wrong?" I narrow my eyes even more, I absolutely hate Luke.

"Hey!" I hear Thalia and Calypso start to say, before noticing Luke. Annabeth looks at us with pleading eyes. I smile, it doesn't reach my eyes. Heck, I don't think it's even a smile. Luke smiles back.

"We better get going, Abby." Thalia says, plastering a fake smile to her lips. Annabeth nods and follows Calypso to the car. "Listen here buddy. You ask her out and break her heart, I will ruin you!" Thalia then smiles and flounces out with me. We head straight for the car, ignoring the looks of the students. I turn the car on, smiling as it veered to life. I pull out, turning on a radio station. From the rear view mirror, out of the corner of my eye, I watch as the brick building slowly grows smaller and smaller as I drive away.

"So, how was your day, Annie?" Calypso asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Fine. I like Greek Mytholoy and Music." Annabeth answers, picking at her gray nail polish. "So, what did you threaten to do to Luke?"

"If he breaks your heart, I'll ruin him." Thalia responds, her eyes bright. Annabeth shakes her head, groaning.

"Are you trying to keep me single forever?"

"No. It's you and Percy, not you and Luke. You know that, we know that, Percy doesn't. He's clueless, but is the right match." I reply, pulling up in front of Annabeth's dad's house. Fredrick's house is modern. He is absolutely obsessed with airplanes and that kind of junk. We climb out, slamming the car doors. As we walk up the steps, we hear gravel crunch. I turn and cringe. Percy, Jason, Nico, and Leo stand there. I huff, spinning on my heel and stalking into the house.

"Can we help you?" I hear Annabeth's voice call.

"Oh, um sorry. I live behind you. Just cutting through." I hear Percy answer.

"Oh, okay!" I hear Annabeth reply, her voice high pitched. I watch as the four figures manuvuer their way to the backyard, clambering and climbing over the fence. As soon as their footsteps become quiet, I hear the thudding of the girls feet. Thalia, Calypso, and Annabeth are in the room before I can talk.

"What are you working on?" Calypso asks, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"A new song for the next album." I reply, scribbling on a piece of paper. "You guys want to try to sing it?"

"Sure." They all reply.

 _What would you do? What would you say?_  
 _How does it feel? Pretend it's OK_  
 _My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same_  
 _Pretend it's OK_

 **I remember the day when we were out all night**  
 **I wish that I can get the day back and tell you it's alright**  
 **Cause we all do the same thing, we just don't realize**  
 **That we're living on borrowed time**

 _What would you do? What would you say?_  
 _How does it feel? Pretend it's OK_  
 _My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same_  
 _Pretend it's OK_

I see the light that I'm chasing  
A memory, but it's fading  
When it's gone I'll be waiting  
Knowing it's too late (knowing it's too late)  
You chose the road that I'm walking  
Now it's your soul that I'm caught in  
And you're not hearing when I'm calling  
Calling your name

 **One breath, one step, one life, one heart**  
 **Two words, two eyes, new beginning, new start**  
 **Too neat, too narrow, too short, too bright,**  
 **I'm there with you, here by my side**

What would you do? What would you say?  
How does it feel? Pretend it's OK  
My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same  
Pretend it's OK

Nothing here, no one talking, knowing it's too late  
But sometimes it can get so hard pretending it's OK  
Nothing here, no one talking, nothing's gonna change  
But sometimes it can get so hard pretending it's OK

What would you do? (what would you do?)  
What would you say? (what would you say?)  
How does it feel? Pretend it's OK  
My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same  
Pretend it's OK

 ** _What would you do? (what would you do?)_**  
 ** _What would you say? (what would you say?)_**  
 ** _How does it feel? Pretend it's OK_**  
 ** _My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same_**  
 ** _Pretend it's OK_**

Oh yeah  
 _What would you do? What would you say?_  
 **Pretending it's OK**  
What would you do? What would you say?

I smile, nodding my head.

"This is the perfect song." Calypso says, twirling a ringlet around her finger. Thalia nods and starts to repeat the song. We join in, laughing hysterically.

"I love our lives." Annabeth declares, punching a fist in the air.

(Awesome line break here...)

The next day as we wonder around the school, I watch as a backpack goes flying. Calypso narrowly misses it, ducking with a little yelp. Annabeth and Thalia round the corner, shouting. Calypso and I follow. We stare as Luke stands over a freshman, shouting at her.

"Hey!" Thalia shouts, her voice booming off the walls. Everyone looks at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"N-nothing," Luke stutters. Terroe flashes through his eyes, before replaced with satisfaction.

"Stop bullying the poor girl," Calypso growls. Everyone's expression is shocked, nobody thinks she ever raises her voice. The freshman stands up and Luke shoves her back down. She gasps, her back slamming against the wall.

I march over and shove Luke, forcing his back to slam against the wall. He aims a punch at me, before Annabeth's voice cuts through.

"Stop." She says, her voice low and quiet.

"What?"

"Stop." Annabeth replies, gripping his arm. Luke kicks her in the gut, letting her fall to the ground. I lean down next to Annabeth, as she coughs. I look up in time to see a foot coming down. My blood curldling scream, bounces off the walls. His foot connects with my face. My head slams against the floor, as I blink dazily.

I stare up at Luke as Percy gets in the problem.

(Another one...)

 _Thalia_

I watch as Piper's head slams against the floor, just as Percy starts to talk.

"Luke! What the hell?" Percy says.

"Stay out of this, Jackson." Luke snarls.

"No. You're bullying a freshamn and you kicked a girl. You also smashed your foot against another's face!" Percy growls, clenching his fist.

"Doesn't matter," Luke sneers. Nico comes up and smacks Luke with his English book. Luke's head snaps to the side as Jason and Leo help Piper, Annabeth, and the freshman up.

"Ow!" Luke complains, gripping his cheek.

We start to argue, all over the voices in the mix growing louder and louder.

"What is going on?!" A loud, terrifying voice thunders.

Ah, shit.

 _ **Hello! I finally updated! Yeah! What do you think?**_

 _ ***Pretend It's Ok by Little Mix**_

 _ **Please, review, favorite, and follow! Thank you!- Jaylah Morgan Grace**_


End file.
